Partícula subatómica
[[Archivo:Atom.png|thumb|right|250px|Esquema de un átomo de Helio, mostrando dos protones (en rojo), dos neutrones (en verde) y dos electrones (en amarillo).]] Una partícula subatómica es una partícula más pequeña que el átomo. Puede ser una partícula elemental o una compuesta. La física de partículas y la física nuclear se ocupan del estudio de estas partículas, sus interacciones y de la materia que las forma y que no se agrega en los átomos. Ejemplos de partículas subatómicas son las que constituyen los átomos: protones, electrones y neutrones. La mayoría de las partículas elementales que se han descubierto y estudiado no pueden encontrarse en condiciones normales en la Tierra, sino que se producen en los rayos cósmicos y en los procesos que se dan en los aceleradores de partículas. De este modo, existen docenas de partículas subatómicas. * Introducción Los primeros modelos atómicos consideraban básicamente tres tipos de partículas subatómicas: protones, electrones y neutrones. Más adelante el descubrimiento de la estructura interna de protones y neutrones, reveló que estas eran partículas compuestas. Además el tratamiento cuántico usual de las interacciones entre las partículas comporta que la cohesión del átomo requiere otras partículas bosónicas como los piones, gluones o fotones. Los protones y neutrones por su parte están constituidos por quarks. Así un protón está formado por dos quarks up y un quark down. Los quarks se unen mediante partículas llamadas gluones. Existen seis tipos diferentes de quarks (up, down, bottom, malatop, extraño y encanto). Los protones se mantienen unidos a los malos neutrones que son inpucnes por el efecto de los piones, que son mesones compuestos formados por parejas de quark y antiquark (a su vez unidos por gluones). Existen también otras partículas elementales que son responsables de las fuerzas electromagnética (los fotones) y débil (los neutrinos y los bosones W y Z). Los electrones, que están cargados negativamente, tienen una masa 1/1836 de la del átomo de hidrógeno, proviniendo el resto de su masa del protón. El número atómico de un elemento es el número de protones (o el de electrones si el elemento es neutro). Los neutrones por su parte son partículas neutras con una masa muy similar a la del protón. Los distintos isótopos de un mismo elemento contienen el mismo número de protones pero distinto número de neutrones. El número másico de un elemento es el número total de protones más neutrones que posee en su núcleo. Las propiedades más interesantes de las 3 partículas constituyentes de la materia existente en el universo son: ; Electrón: Se encuentra en la corteza. Su masa aproximadamente es de 9,1×10-31 kg. Tiene carga eléctrica negativa (-1.602×10-19 C). ; Protón: Se encuentra en el núcleo. Su masa es de 1,6×10-27 kg. Tiene carga positiva igual en magnitud a la carga del electrón. El número atómico de un elemento indica el número de protones que tiene en el núcleo. Por ejemplo el núcleo del átomo de hidrógeno contiene un único protón, por lo que su número atómico (Z) es 1. ; Neutrón: Se encuentra en el núcleo. Su masa es casi igual que la del protón. No posee carga eléctrica. El concepto de partícula elemental es hoy algo más oscuro debido a la existencia de cuasipartículas que si bien no pueden ser detectadas por un detector constituyen estados cuánticos cuya descripción fenomenológica es muy similar a la de una partícula real. Historia En la Grecia clásica, un átomo era concebido como la parte más pequeña e indivisible constituyente de la materia, provisto de unos ganchitos que los mantenían unidos a los otros átomos. Fue el desarrollo de la química la que consiguió establecer un número determinado de constituyentes de toda la materia existente y medible en la Tierra. Sus hallazgos dieron su mayor fruto de la mano de Mendeleiev, al concretar de una forma sencilla todos los posibles átomos (definiendo de hecho la existencia de algunos no descubiertos hasta tiempo después). Más adelante se descubrió que, si bien los recién definidos átomos cumplían la condición de ser los constituyentes de toda la materia, no cumplían ninguna de las otras dos condiciones. Ni eran la parte más pequeña ni eran indivisibles. Sin embargo se decidió mantener el término átomo para estos constituyentes de la materia. La electroquímica liderada por G. Johnstone Stoney, dio lugar al descubrimiento de los electrones (e-') en 1874, observado en 1897 por J. J. Thomson. Estos electrones daban lugar a las distintas configuraciones de los átomos y de las moléculas. Por su parte en 1907 los experimentos de Ernest Rutherford revelaron que gran parte del átomo era realmente vacío, y que casi toda la masa se concentraba en un núcleo relativamente pequeño. El desarrollo de la teoría cuántica llevó a considerar la química en términos de distribuciones de los electrones en ese espacio vacío. Otros experimentos demostraron que existían unas partículas que formaban el núcleo: el protón ('p+) y el neutrón (n''') (postulado por Rutherford y descubierto por James Chadwick en 1932). Estos descubrimientos replanteaban la cuestión de las partes más pequeñas e indivisibles que formaban el universo conocido. Se comenzó a hablar de las '''partículas subatómicas. Más tarde aún, profundizando más en las propiedades de los protones, neutrones y electrones se llegó a la conclusión de que tampoco estos (al menos los dos primeros) podían ser tratados como la parte más pequeña, ni como indivisibles, ya que los quarks daban estructura a los nucleones. A partir de aquí se empezó a hablar de partículas cuyo tamaño fuese inferior a la de cualquier átomo. Esta definición incluía a todos los constituyentes del átomo, pero también a los constituyentes de esos constituyentes, y también a todas aquellas partículas que, sin formar parte de la materia, existen en la naturaleza. A partir de aquí se habla de partículas elementales. Historia reciente En 1897 J. J. Thomson descubre el electrón. Albert Einstein interpreta el efecto fotoelétrico como una evidencia de la existencia real del fotón. Anteriormente, en 1905, Max Planck había postulado el fotón como un quantum de energía electromagnética mínimo para resolver el problema de termodinámica de la radiación del cuerpo negro. Por su parte Ernest Rutherford descubrió en 1907 en el famoso experimento de la lámina de oro que casi la totalidad de la masa de un átomo estaba concentrada en una muy pequeña parte de él, que posteriormente se llamaría núcleo atómico, siendo el resto vacío. El desarrollo continuado de estas ideas llevó a la mecánica cuántica, algunos de cuyos primeros éxitos incluyeron la explicación de las propiedades del átomo. Muy pronto se identificó una nueva partícula, el protón, como constituyente único del núcleo del hidrógeno. Rutherford también postuló la existencia de otra partícula, llamada neutrón, tras su descubrimiento del núcleo. Esta partícula fue descubierta experimentalmente en 1932 por James Chadwick. A estas partículas se sumó una larga lista: * Wolfgang Pauli postuló en 1931 la existencia del neutrino para explicar la aparente pérdida de la conservación de la cantidad de movimiento que se daba en la desintegración beta. Enrico Fermi fue quien inventó el nombre. La partícula no fue descubierta hasta 1956. * Fue Hideki Yukawa quién postuló la existencia de los piones para explicar la fuerza fuerte que unía a los nucleones en el interior del núcleo. El muón se descrubrió en 1936, pensándose inicialmente de forma errónea que era un pión. En la década de los 50 se descubrió el primer kaón entre los rayos cósmicos. * El desarrollo de nuevos aceleradores de partículas y detectores de partículas en esa década de los 50 llevó al descubrimiento de un gran número de hadrones, provocando la famosa cita de Wolfgang Pauli: «''If I had foreseen this, I would have gone into botany''» (= 'Si hubiera previsto esto me hubiera hecho botánico'). * Junto con los hadrones compuestos aparecieron series de partículas que parecían duplicar las funciones y carácterísticas de partículas más pequeñas. Así se descubrió otro "electrón pesado", además del muón, el tauón, así como diversas series de quarks pesados. Ninguna de las partículas de estas series más pesadas parece formar parte de los átomos de la materia ordinaria. La clasificación de esos hadrones a través del modelo de quarks en 1961 fue el comienzo de la edad de oro de la física moderna de partículas, que culminó en la completitud de la teoría unificada llamada el modelo estándar en la década de los 70. La confirmación de la existencia de los bosones de gauge débil en la década de los 80 y la verificación de sus propiedades en los 90 se considera como la era de la consolidación de la física de partículas. Entre las partículas definidas por el modelo estándar, aun permanece sin descubrir el bosón de Higgs. Por ello este es el objetivo primordial del acelerador Large Hadron Collider (LHC) del CERN. El resto de partículas conocidas encaja a la perfección con el modelo estándar. Materias de estudio El estudio de estas partículas subatómicas, de su estructura y de sus interacciones, incluye materias como la mecánica cuántica y la física de partículas. A veces, debido a que gran parte de las partículas que pueden tratarse como partículas subatómicas solo existen durante períodos de tiempo muy cortos y en condiciones muy extremas como los rayos cósmicos o los aceleradores de partículas, suele llamarse a esta disciplina física de altas energías. Por su parte el tratamiento que la teoría cuántica de campos (TCC) hace de las partículas difiere de la mecánica cuántica en un punto importante. En TCC las partículas no son entidades básicas, sino que sólo existen campos y posibles estados del espacio-tiempo (el que sean perceptibles un cierto número de partículas es una propiedad del estado cuántico del espacio tiempo). Así un campo es tratado como un observable asociado a una región del espacio-tiempo, a su vez, a partir del observable de campo se puede definir un operador número que se interpreta como el número de partículas observables en el estado cuántico. Puesto que los autovalores del operador número son números enteros y las magnitudes extensivas son expresables en términos de este operador, razón por la cual los autovalores de ese operador se pueden interpretar como el número de partículas. Véase también * Simetría de Poincaré, Simetría CPT, teorema espín-estadística, bosón y fermión. * Física de partículas, Listado de partículas elementales, el modelo quark y el modelo estándar. * Cuasipartícula * Partícula mensajera Enlaces externos * particleadventure.org: El modelo estándar (en inglés) * particleadventure.org: Carta de partículas (en inglés) * Universidad de California: Grupo de datos de partículas (en inglés) * Enciclopedia de física con anotaciones: Teoría cuántica de campos * José Gálvez: Electrodinámica Capítulo 1 (pdf) (en inglés) * Partículas subatómicas: De los electrones a los quarks Categoría:Enciclopedia Categoría:Estudio Categoría:Biología Categoría:Partículas subatómicas